I Want What I Can't Have
by ILoveShaneCollinsxx
Summary: What happens when The Glass House members learn of Claire's secret during a Karaoke night? What happens when Claire starts having bad dreams that keep her up at night and why does that lead to her avoiding everyone she cares about? First couple of chapters aren't the best so keep on reading. And review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Morganville Vampires or any of the characters! The awesome Rachel Caine does! Sadly (I would love to own Shane) ;D**

**I Want What I Can't Have**

**Chapter 1 – Thoughts**

**Claire P.O.V**

I am in love with Shane Collins. I have been a member of the Glass House for about a month and I have fallen for Mr Bad-Boy Collins, but he doesn't love me and every time he goes on a date with one of the random girls he picks up from…I don't actually know, because all the time I see him he is either playing Xbox or eating. Eve thinks we would be the couple of the century, but Shane doesn't feel the same way I do, he thinks me as his little sister. *sigh*.

**Shane P.O.V**

I am in love with Claire Danvers. I never thought that me, Mr Bad-Boy Collins, would ever fall in love with any girl ever, but here I am thinking about her all the time. However the problem is that she doesn't feel the same way I do. You may think that if I love her then why am I going out with random girls each week? Well, I need something to keep my mind off how beautiful and so sexy she is,*sigh*. Fuck, I'm doing it again. Anyway, all those random girls are just distractions otherwise I would have done… stuff to Claire that is illegal in some countries. I just love how her brown, silky, shoulder length hair looks in the sunlight and how her nose scrunches up when she is trying to solve a problem and I love her thighs, hips and I defiantly love her bo... WOAH! Nearly lost it all in my pants right then and there. Jesus, I need to learn how to control myself. I have talked to Michael about my situation, and yes guys to talk about these things, very rarely, but we do; and he says if I do really love then I should go get her, but I guess I am just a wimp. Yeah, Shane Collins, the ladies man is scared to ask a girl out, but it's Claire! For God sake what am I going to do!

**Eve P.O.V**

Michael is just too damn hot! Anyway I feel sorry for Claire, she loves Shane and both me and Michael know that Shane loves her back, but Shane is being a dick like usually and hurting her by going out with strangers each week. I think I might go and kick his arse **(yes I'm British)** so he can see sense and ask her out! It's not hard Shane! Anyway back to Michael, he is absolutely gorgeous and I don't care if he is a vamp, it just makes him hotter (if that's possibly). We are not a couple, yet ;), but I have a plan. Tomorrow I am taking Claire to the shops to get some very, and I mean **very**, sexy outfits. I am also going to get my karaoke machine down from the top of my wardrobe, if I come out alive, and the glass house members are going to have, yes you guessed it a KARAOKE NIGHT! WOOP WOOP!

**Michael P.O.V**

Eve was looking really beautiful today; well she looks really beautiful everyday. I think I might be falling for Eve, but I don't know if she feels the same way. Anyway Shane, I have never seen him like this, when he asked if we could talk and he said about the fact that he is in love with Claire, I thought to myself "Shane Collins? In love with a girl? No way!" but then I looked at his face and his eyes were pleading for help so I told him what any best friend would say "stop being a wimp and go get her!" He actually looked quite scared and I was getting quite worried and thought "Where is Shane Collins and what have you done with him?"

**The next chapter isn't going to be like this one, this is all their thoughts and the next chapter is going to be different! So, anyway I hoped you enjoyed this and review! And also I am going to have some song lyrics in this story.**

**Remember this is my first fanfic so be nice! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Morganville Vampires or any of the characters! The awesome Rachel Caine does! Sadly (I would love to own Shane) ;D**

**Author's note: All the P.O.V's are going to be in 3****rd**** person!**

**Chapter 2: Bob The Spider**

**Claire's P.O.V **

Ring Ring! "For Fuck Sake!" Claire shouted, and then cringed because she defiantly didn't want to wake up Shane and… Oh God EVE! Wait, who was calling her at 2 in the morning anyway? Claire reached over to grab her phone from her bedside table, but lost her balance and slipped off her bed and screamed. Claire cringed even more as she knew that fall would defiantly wake up Shane, Michael and… Eve! "Great" Claire sighed. A second later the door barged open and in rushed Michael (fangs out), Shane (looking sexy with a pair of grey pyjama bottoms and… Oh God… No shirt!) And Eve with a baseball bat. Claire couldn't stop laughing at the three of them.

"Err… Claire why are you on the floor and laughing?" Michael asked, folding his fangs back into his gum when he saw there was no danger.

"You. All. Look. Hilarious." Claire replied in between laughs.

"So do you" Shane remarked, smirking at Claire. Eve had put her bat down and was giggling.

"Why are giggling?" Shane asked, turning round to face Eve. Michael leant on the wall and chuckled, while Eve started to fully laugh.

"Why are you two laughing?" Shane asked, looking confused.

"Because you were totally checking Claire out!" Michael explained, and then went back to laughing.

"I was so not!" Shane cried, looking pissed at Michael for saying that. Claire by this time was blushing a deep red and remembered the phone was ringing, as she was about to tell all of them to stop laughing and get out, another person barged into her bedroom.

"MYRNIN!" Claire shouted, angry at Myrnin for barging into her bedroom.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Shane asked, also angry at Myrnin's intrusion.

"I just came through the portal to check if Claire was ok, because she didn't answer her phone when I called." Replied Myrnin. Claire noticed he was wearing his vampire bunny slippers, some Hawaiian shorts, a waistcoat with no shirt so his chest was visible and a long trench coat. It was so Myrnin that Claire forgot about his outfit and asked "Why did you phone me"

"Well-" Myrnin started but was interrupted by Eve.

"What the hell are you wearing and where can I get those slippers?" asked Eve. Myrnin looked at Eve and replied,

"Well, isn't it obvious that I am wearing clothes?"

"Yeah, I guess but… oh don't worry" Eve said, obviously exhausted from talking to Myrnin.

"Anyway, back to Claire's question, I phoned you because I am worried about Bob" Explained Myrnin.

"Err… Can I just ask? Who's Bob?" Michael asked, looking confused like most people in the room were.

"Ahh! Hello Michael, I didn't see you there. Well, to answer your question Bob is my pet spider" Explained Myrnin, with a big, goofy grin on his face.

"Seriously? A pet spider?" Shane said, looking at Myrnin like he wanted to punch him.

"Right Myrnin, if that's all can you please GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Claire shouted, getting really annoyed at Myrnin.

"But what about Bob?" Myrnin asked, looking like he was about to cry.

"Look Myrnin, it is my day off and it is half 2 in the morning on a Saturday! I will go to work on Monday." Claire explained, while getting up and holding the door for Myrnin.

"Oh, well I guess you are right, see you Monday then." Myrnin said, as he walked out the door and through the portal. When the portal shut behind him Claire sighed in relief. When Claire turned around and walked into her bedroom Eve and Michael were gone and Shane was sitting on her bed; this gave Claire images that made her blush. She rid the images before Shane noticed she was blushing fiercely. Shane coughed and stood up.

"Eve wanted to tell you that both of you are going shopping today, and the reason why I'm telling you is the fact that Eve went back to sleep." Shane said, looking at Claire. They were so close she could smell his manly scent, which sent good shivers down her spine. They just stared into each other's eyes and Claire thought she saw something in his eyes that made her think that he felt the same way she did, but that idea was blown out the window when Shane pulled his signature smile, ruffled her hair and left her room. "Great, still his little sister." Claire thought.

**Shane's P.O.V**

"I am such a dick!" Shane told himself as he flopped onto his bed. "Why the fuck didn't I kiss her!" Shane screamed into his pillow. "Ruffling her hair, good one!" Shane reached over to grab his headphones so he can block out the world with some tunes. "She probably thinks that I think of her as a little sister. Well if I did then I would totally be fucked up!"

**Claire's P.O.V**

When Claire woke up later in the morning after a restless sleep she remembered what happened earlier that morning. She was glad her and Eve were going shopping today, because she needed her best friend. Claire got out of bed and went into the hallway, nobody was up yet so she could take her time in the shower. The warm water was like heaven after the morning she had, she was so confused. When the shower started to spray cold water she got out. "Shit!" Claire said, after she noticed that she didn't bring any clothes to change into. She wrapped the quite short towel around herself and hoped the guys were still asleep. She opened the bathroom door, stepped out and turned around to close it. When she turned around she hit a warm solid chest. Shit. Claire looked up to see Shane staring at her with… what was that in his eyes? Lust? No it couldn't be, could it? Shane just stood there staring at Claire. She slid past him and realised that she was soaking wet. Lovely. Shane still wasn't moving but his eyes followed Claire as she jogged to her bedroom. Claire looked back to see Shane still in the same place, watching her, she was about to enter her bedroom when she noticed the slight bulge in Shane's trousers. Oh.

**Remember to review! And be nice!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Songfic! Going to be a lot of songs so when you read this I will tell you the songs and you can listen to them when you read!**

**Chapter 3: Karaoke Night!**

"WHAT!" Eve screamed, nearly crashing into a mailbox while driving Claire and her to the shops.

"I know, Eve. I know." Claire said, as she held onto the dashboard as Eve swerved back onto the road.

"I can't believe he got a bo… thing, when he saw you in a towel, you weren't even naked!" Eve exclaimed.

"Well, how do you think I felt? I thought he saw me just as a little sister." Claire explained, still holding onto the dashboard, because Eve's driving was scary, full stop.

"Well, if he still thinks you as his little sister, that boy has some fucked up problems!" Eve said. Claire couldn't help herself and burst out laughing, Eve gave her a look and then started laughing too.

"Stop it! I'm trying to concentrate on my driving!" Eve said, swatting Claire's arm to stop her laughing.

"Yeah that will help." Claire replied, sarcastically. Eve glared at her and then started laughing again.

"We are here!" Eve chimed, as she pulled up outside the town's only exotic shop.

"Errr… Eve I don't think this place sells clothes that are suitable for a karaoke night." Claire said, getting nervous.

"Oh! Stop being a wimp, and by the way I've told the guys to dress sexy!" Eve explained, while winking at Claire and dragging her out the car and into the shop.

When Eve and Claire had finished shopping they arrived home and ran up the stairs with an armload of bags.

"Pheeww! I don't think the guys saw the bags." Eve said, as she collapsed on her bed.

"No, they were both too interested in shooting zombies on the Xbox." Claire replied, collapsing onto the bed next to Eve.

"Oh God! It's 7 o'clock!" Eve cried as she jumped off the bed and called for Claire. Claire got up and walked over to where Eve was trying to open her wardrobe. As soon as Claire got near the wardrobe the doors suddenly sprung open and a mountain full of clothes tumbled out and hit Claire.

"Errr… sorry Claire" Eve said, helping Claire off the floor. Claire just glared at Eve and brushed off a red knee-high sock off her shoulder.

"Can you give me a lift?" Eve asked. Claire intertwined her fingers and held them out for Eve's foot. Eve jumped up and sat on Claire's shoulders.

"Hurry up Eve!" Claire said, as Eve shoved stuff over on the top shelf to get to the back.

"Got it!" Eve exclaimed, as she jumped off Claire's shoulders while carrying a big box. Claire noticed the layer of dust on the box.

"I'm guessing you haven't used the karaoke machine in a while" Claire asked.

"Well, Shane isn't the singing type and it wouldn't really be as much fun with just me and Michael." Eve replied. "Now we need to get changed, so we can show the guys how utterly sexy we are." Eve said, winking at Claire as she pushed her out and gave Claire her outfit.

When Claire was ready she looked in the mirror and saw a completely different person, but God she looked sexy. She was wearing a short, a very short black skirt, a purple tight corset and some very high purple stilettos. Claire walked into Eve's room and saw that Eve was looking pretty hot herself; she was also wearing a corset but in blood red, she was wearing very tight black leather trousers with red stiletto heels. When Eve saw Claire she said "If Shane got… excited by you wearing a towel then when he sees you in that he will pounce on you instantly."

"And same with Michael when he sees you in that" Claire replied, blushing at Eve's comment.

As the two girls walked down the stairs the guys were still playing Xbox, but Claire noticed that they had changed and they were looking SEXY! They both soon stopped playing when Eve and Claire walked into the room the mouths actually dropped to the ground. Shane was staring at Claire and Michael was staring at Eve. The girls could see that both the boys trousers had gotten too small **(if you know what I mean) **at the sight of them. Suddenly a cough interrupted the staring and they all turned around to see Myrnin, Oliver and… AMELIE!

"Well, this is awkward. Ahhh is that a karaoke machine?" Myrnin shouted, as he ran over picked up the karaoke machine and started plugging it in.

"What are you doing?" Eve asked Myrnin, looking at him weirdly.

"Just one song, please?" Myrnin begged, he even got down on his knees in front of Eve.

"Fine, one song." Eve replied sitting down, as close to Michael as possible, without being on his lap; Claire did the same to Shane. The boy's eyes followed the girls all the way. When the karaoke machine started Myrnin did a cheer and set up what song he was going to do, while Oliver stood leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest and Amelie sat gracefully on the dining table chair, both watching. Everyone laughed when Myrnin's choice came up, it was** Barbie Girl **by Aqua! The music started…

- Hi Barbie!

- Hi Ken!

- You Wanna Go For A Ride?

- Sure, Ken!

- Jump In!

- Ha Ha Ha Ha!

**Myrnin did it all in the voices**

I'm A Barbie Girl In The Barbie World

Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic

You Can Brush My Hair, Undress Me Everywhere

Imagination, Life Is Your Creation

Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party

I'm A Barbie Girl In The Barbie World

Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic

You Can Brush My Hair, Undress Me Everywhere

Imagination, Life Is Your Creation

I'm A Blonde Single Girl In The Fantasy World

Dress Me Up, Take Your Time, I'm Your Dolly

You're My Doll, Rock And Roll, Feel The Glamour And Pain

Kiss Me Here, Touch Me There, Hanky-Panky

You Can Touch, You Can Play

You Can Say I'm Always Yours, Oooh Whoa

I'm A Barbie Girl In The Barbie World

Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic

You Can Brush My Hair, Undress Me Everywhere

Imagination, Life Is Your Creation

Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Ha Ha Ha, Yeah

Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Oooh, Oooh

Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Ha Ha Ha, Yeah

Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Oooh, Oooh

Make Me Walk, Make Me Talk, Do Whatever You Please

I Can Act Like A Star, I Can Beg On My Knees

Come Jump In, Be My Friend, Let Us Do It Again

Hit The Town, Fool Around, Let's Go Party

You Can Touch, You Can Play

If You Say Say I'm Always Yours

You Can Touch, You Can Play

If You Say I'm Always Yours

Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Ha Ha Ha, Yeah

Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Oooh, Oooh

Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Ha Ha Ha, Yeah

Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Oooh, Oooh

I'm A Barbie Girl In The Barbie World

Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic

You Can Brush My Hair, Undress Me Everywhere

Imagination, Life Is Your Creation

I'm A Barbie Girl In The Barbie World

Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic

You Can Brush My Hair, Undress Me Everywhere

Imagination, Life Is Your Creation

Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Ha Ha Ha, Yeah

Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Oooh, Oooh

Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Ha Ha Ha, Yeah

Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Oooh, Oooh

- Oh, I'm Having So Much Fun!

- Well, Barbie, We're Just Getting Started!

- Oh, I Love You Ken!

After Myrnin had finished there was silence and suddenly everyone started laughing even Amelie, but gracefully. Myrnin bowed and was ready to go when Amelie said "Well, I can beat that!" Everyone looked at her in surprise as she walked over to the machine and chose a song. Everyone looked at each other confused when she picked **Titanium **by David Guetta. The music started…

You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say

I'm talking loud, not saying much

I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet

you shoot me down, but I get up

**Amelie had a really beautiful voice**

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

fire away, fire away

ricochet, you take your aim

fire away, fire away

you shoot me down, but I won't fall

I am titanium

you shoot me down, but I won't fall

I am titanium

**The thing is this is true because if you shot Amelie she will get back up.**

Cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall

**Ghost town** **(:O)** and haunted love

Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones

I'm talking loud, not saying much

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

fire away, fire away

ricochet, you take your aim

fire away, fire away

you shoot me down, but I won't fall

I am titanium

you shoot me down, but I won't fall

I am titanium

I am titanium

I am titanium

Stone hard, machine gun

Fired at the ones who run

Stone hard, as bulletproof glass

You shoot me down, but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down, but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down, but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down, but I won't fall

I am titanium

I am titanium

Everyone stared at her as she walked past and opened the portal.

"Wait! Why did you come here?" Claire asked.

"Oh yeah forgot to tell you, well the reason why Bob is been acting weird is because there is another spider, female spider in my lab and he is trying to attract her." Myrnin explained, as he jumped through the portal closely followed by Amelie and Oliver.

"That was weird." Shane said.

"Yeah" They all replied.

**To be continued… I know I'm mean anyway the next chapter is going to have the glass house members sing karaoke!**

**Remember to Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Morganville Vampires or any of the characters! The awesome Rachel Caine does! Sadly (I would love to own Shane) ;D**

**Authors Note: Sorry it took ages to write, I Just haven't had the time with all my exams and everything.**

**Chapter 4**

"Let's get this Karaoke night started!" Eve shouted, as Shane winced.

"I am seriously not looking forward to singing." Shane replied, keeping his eyes on Claire the whole time.

"Anyway, who wants to go first?" Eve asked, when nobody put their hand up she pointed at Michael and said "You're the singer, you sing first!" As he got up she winked at him and sat down slowly, making sure that Michael watched.

Michael got out his guitar and chose to sing **Come On **by **Will Young:**

Walk away

That's what you do

And it looks like I'm

Somebody you, once knew

You're caught in a corner

With nowhere to hide, you're eyes

Do you think you wanna

Say goodbye

Hey

Always the last to say

Everything makes you feel

Like a walking away

Come on, come on, come on, come on

Hey

Always the last to say

Everything makes you feel

Like a walking away

Come on, come on, come on, come on

There's a bit of me

That will always be, with you

And something tells me

This is love due

Hey

Always the last to say

Everything makes you feel

Like a walking away

Come on, come on, come on, come on

Hey

Always the last to say

Everything makes you feel

Like a walking away

Come on, come on, come on, come on

Come on, come on, come on, come on

Come on, come on, come on

Come on, come on, come on, come on

Come on, come on, come on

Like a dream

The sky is falling

Is it you who's talking

Can I take these words away

Heyay

Hey

Always the last to say

Everything makes you feel

Like a walking away

Come on, come on, come on, come on

Like a dream

The sky is falling

Is it you who's talking

Can I take these words away

Like a dream

The sky is falling

Is it you who's talking

Can I take these words away.

After Michael finished everyone jumped up and started clapping and Eve even had a tear in her eyes. Eve even jumped and hugged Michael tightly, he seemed to love that, because he hugged back just as fiercely. They both stood back and looked into each other's eyes and just stared, until Shane coughed and said "Hey can we carry on with the karaoke, I don't want to see you too start making out right in front of me, and if I hadn't of stopped you, that's probably what would happen." Eve blushed a deep red, that you could see from under her rice power make-up and glared at Shane, and Michael just out right glared.

"If you want to carry on with the karaoke then you can go next, Shane" Eve said, smirking at Shane as he groaned and slid further down the sofa. He finally got up and walked over to the machine and chose the song **I Like It **by **Enrique Iglesias**, when he turned round he winked at Claire, which made her blush "Yeah there is no doubt now, he defiantly doesn't see me as his little sister." Claire thought as the music started.

One Love .. One Love

Enrique iglesias, Pitbull

Ya'll know what time it is.

We go set it off tonight, just go

Set the club on fire, just go

Enrique! Holla at them like

Girl please excuse me

If I'm coming too strong

But tonight is the night

We can really let go

My girlfriend is out of town

And I'm all alone

Your boyfriend is on vacation

And he doesn't have to know

No oh oh, oh oh

No one can do the things I'm gonna wanna do to you

No oh oh, oh oh

Shout aloud, screamin loud

Let me hear you go!

[Chorus]

Baby I like it

The way you move on the floor

Baby I like it

Come on and give me some more

Oh yes I like it

Screaming like never before

Baby I like it

I, I, I like it.

Party, Karamu, Fiesta, Forever

Girl please excuse me

If I'm misbehaving, oh

I'm trying keep my hands off

But you're begging me for more

Round round round

Give a low low low

Let the time time pass

'Cause we're never getting old

No oh oh, oh oh

No one can do it better turn around I'll give you more

No oh oh, oh oh

Shout aloud, screamin loud

Let me hear you go!

[Chorus]

Baby I like it

The way you move on the floor

Baby I like it

Come on and give me some more

Oh yes I like it

Screaming like never before

Baby I like it

I, I, I like it.

Come DJ..that's my dj..

I'm a Miami Boy..You know how we play

im playing what u wanna I play..

What u give me got me good.

Now watch me..

It's a different species, get me in DC

Let's party on the White House lawn

Tiger Woods tired of Jesse James

Here goes Pitbull all night long

Pick up Barack and Michelle and let'em that it's on

Pa' fuera! Pa' la calle!

Dale mamita tirame ese baile!

Dale mamita tirame ese baile!

I see you watchin me, you see me watchin' you

I love the way you move

I like them things you do like..

Don't stop baby, don't stop baby

Just keep on shaking along

I won't stop baby, won't stop baby

Until you get enough

[Lionel Richie]

Party, Karamu, Fiesta, Forever

[Chorus]

Baby I like it!

The way you move on the floor

Baby I like it!

Come on and give me some more!

Oh yes I like it!

Screaming like never before

Baby I like it! I, I, I like it!

Baby I like it!

The way you move on the floor

Baby I like it!

Come on and give me some more!

Oh yes I like it!

Screaming like never before

Baby I like it! I, I, I like it!

Party, (oh yes I like it!) karamu, Fiesta, Forever!

Oh yes I like it!

Party, karamu, (oh yes I like it!) Fiesta, Forever!

Everone stared in shock, "You can sing?" Michael asked, looking dumbfounded at the fact that he didn't know his best friend could sing. Claire was blushing, because Shane was looking at her throughout the song and obviously it was meant for her.

"Eve, you're next!" Shane exclaimed as he sat as close to Claire as he could without being on her lap. Eve jumped up and Michael watched her as she went over to the machine. Eve chose **Love Game** by** Lady Gaga**. Michael looked really pleased and Shane looked like he was going to vomit. "This is so not my idea of a good night; I'll show you my idea if you want." Shane whispered to Claire. Claire blushed and nodded fiercely. Shane smiled like a child would in a candy shop, and Claire was the candy. Good shivers went down Claire's spine when she thought of that, but soon the music started…

"Claire I want you to sing this with me!" Eve shouted, as she grabbed Claire and handed her a microphone, they sang it together.

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Both girls started shaking, hip bumping and swaying to the music as Shane watched Claire and Michael watched Eve intensely.

I wanna kiss you

But if I do then I might miss you, babe

It's complicated and stupid

Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid

Guess he wants to play, wants to play

A love game, a love game

Hold me and love me

Just wanna touch you for a minute

Maybe three seconds is enough

For my heart to quit it

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Don't think too much just bust that stick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's play a love game, play a love game

Do you want love or you want fame?

Are you in the game? Doin' the love game

Let's play a love game, play a love game

Do you want love or you want fame?

Are you in the game? Doin' the love game

I'm on a mission

And it involves some heavy touching, yeah

You've indicated your interest, I'm educated in sex, yes

And now I want it bad, want it bad

A love game, a love game

Hold me and love me

Just want touch you for a minute

Maybe three seconds is enough

For my heart to quit it

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Don't think too much just bust that stick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's play a love game, play a love game

Do you want love or you want fame?

Are you in the game? Doin' the love game

Let's play a love game, play a love game

Do you want love or you want fame?

Are you in the game? Doin' the love game

I can see you staring there from across the block

With a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh!

The story of us, it always starts the same

With a boy and a girl and a huh and a game

And a game, and a game, and a game, a love game

Let's play a love game, play a love game

Do you want love or you want fame?

Are you in the game? Doin' the love game

Let's play a love game, play a love game

Do you want love or you want fame?

Are you in the game? Doin' the love game

Let's play a love game, play a love game

Do you want love or you want fame?

Are you in the game?

(Let's have some fun, this beat is sick)

Doin' the love game

(I wanna take a ride on your disco stick)

Let's play a love game, play a love game

Do you want love or you want fame?

Are you in the game?

(Don't think too much just bust that stick)

Doin' the love game

(I wanna take a ride on your disco stick)

Doin' the love game

When Eve and Claire finished they started laughing, but then noticed the slight bulge in both the boys' pants, the girls both looked at each other and smiled.

"W…well that was not fair you got to do it together, you have to do a song on your own." Shane explained, putting a cushion on his lap as Michael already had.

"Wait! Shane and Michael, you have to do a song together." Eve explained, both the guys groaned as they walked over to the machine. The guys both turned around and smirked, they had chosen **I'm Sexy And I Know It **by **LMFAO:**

Yeah, yeah

When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly

I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah

This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,

It's Redfoo with the big afro

And like Bruce Lee yeah I got the glow

Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]

Ah... I work out

Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]

Ah... I work out

When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)

Everybody stops and they staring at me

I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

I'm sexy and I know it [x2]

The boys did all the dancing.

Yeah

When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off

And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)

This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go

We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous

No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced (watch)

Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]

Ah... I work out

Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]

I work out

When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)

Everybody stops and they staring at me

I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

I'm sexy and I know it [x2]

I'm sexy and I know it...

Check it out [x2]

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah [x3]

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah

Do the wiggle man

I do the wiggle man

Yeah

I'm sexy and I know it

Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]

Ah... I work out

Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]

Ah... I work out

Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!

When the boys finished, after doing all the dancing especially the wiggling everyone burst out laughing. "Your turn, Eve." Shane said in between laughs. Eve jumped over to the machine and chose the song **Right There **by **Nicole Scherzinger:**

Come here baby and be my baby

And be my baby oh oh oh

Come here baby put your hands on my body

Hands on my body oh oh oh

Right there keep it right there

I love when you put it right there oh oh oh

Yeah yeah oh oh oh

Yeah

Me like the way that you hold my body

Me like the way that you touch my body

Me like the way that you kiss my yeah yeah yeah yeah me like it

Me like the way that he put it on me

Me like the way that he push up on me

Me like the way that he goin' down down down down down

No you never gonna let no girl take him from me

Never gonna let no girl steal him from me

Never gonna let a girl get that close now

I tell 'em eh eh you're too close now

Come here baby and be my baby

And be my baby oh oh oh

Come here baby put your hands on my body

Hands on my body oh oh oh

Right there keep it right there

I love when you put it right there oh oh oh

Yeah yeah oh oh oh

Yeah

I like the way that you talk dirty

Don't wash your mouth out I like it dirty

You like to please yeah I like that yeah yeah yeah yeah me like it

I like the way that you keep me coming

That yeah you so good you had me running

Me like the way that he goin' down down down down down

No you never gonna let no girl take him from me

Never gonna let no girl steal him from me

Never gonna let a girl get that close now

I tell 'em eh eh you're too close now

Come here baby and be my baby

And be my baby oh oh oh

Come here baby put your hands on my body

Hands on my body oh oh oh

Right there keep it right there

I love when you put it right there oh oh oh

Yeah yeah oh oh oh

Yeah

Do we know how to like it?

You got that got that

Put it on you work it

You got that got that

Do you feel good for your let down good for you yeah

He got that got that

All my girls if you mad put it down let me hear you say yeah

All my ladies if you mad put it down let me hear you say yeah

Do we work that like you like that?

When you got up on that you do you right back?

Say yeah all my girls say yeah

Come here baby and be my baby

And be my baby oh oh oh

Come here baby put your hands on my body

Hands on my body oh oh oh

Right there keep it right there

I love when you put it right there oh oh oh

Yeah yeah oh oh oh

Yeah

Come here baby come be my baby

Come be my baby oh oh oh

Come here baby put your hands on my body

Put your hands on my body like yeah

Right there keep it right there

I love when you love me say yeah oh oh oh

Come here baby and be my baby

And be my baby oh oh oh

Come here baby put your hands on my body

Hands on my body oh oh oh

Right there keep it right there

I love when you put it right there oh oh oh

Yeah yeah oh oh oh

Yeah

Throughout the whole song Michael looked like he wanted to put his hands on Eve's body like the song said , but he somehow resisted, however when Eve finished he jumped up and ran over to her and hugged her tightly; it looked so romantic, Claire thought until Shane whispered "Yeah, someone's gonna get laid tonight." And he pointed to Eve and Michael who were now staring into each other's eyes. Claire smacked Shane on the arm and he gave her a wicked grin and started to tickle her, she screamed in delight as she felt his hands roam over her stomach and sides. Eve and Michael both stood there grinning wickedly.

"H…help…me!" Claire shouted, in between laughs, but Eve and Michael looked at each other and ran up to Claire and tickled her too.

"Enough!" Claire shouted, out of breath.

"Oh yeah, you still need to sing us a song, Claire." Shane said, giving her his signature grin. Claire got up and looked through the song choices.

"Well, I have this song in mind, but it's not sexy like the other ones but it means a lot to me." Claire explained, looking around.

"You sing whatever you want, sweetie." Eve said, and all the guys nodded their approval. Claire looked at Shane and he looked so understanding and he showed her that he didn't mind. Claire said "I chose this song, because I feel like it's what everyone who lives here in Morganville wants to do, it's called** Breakaway** by** Kelly Clarkson":**

Grew up in a small town

And when the rain would fall down

I'd just stare out my window

Dreaming of what could be

And if I'd end up happy

I would pray

Trying hard to reach out

But when I tried to speak out

Felt like no one could hear me

Wanted to belong here

But something felt so wrong here

So I prayed I could break away

[Chorus:]

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky

And I'll make a wish

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget all the ones that I love

I'll take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze

Sleep under a palm tree

Feel the rush of the ocean

Get onboard a fast train

Travel on a jet plane, far away

And breakaway

[Chorus]

Buildings with a hundred floors

Swinging around revolving doors

Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but

Gotta keep moving on, moving on

Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings

And I'll learn how to fly

Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye

I gotta take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget the place I come from

I gotta take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

When Claire finished, Eve was crying her eyes out, ran up to Claire and hugged her hard. Michael had tears rolling down his face and went up to hug Claire after Eve, and Shane was sitting and had tears rolling down his face, same as Michael, but Shane's tears made Claire want to go over to him and wipe the tears away and kiss him forever, but she resisted somehow, however when she looked over at Michael and Eve, they were leaning in towards each other slowly until Shane coughed and said "Sorry guys for interrupting again, but like I said before, no kissing in front of Shane." Michael and Eve glared and Claire hit him on the arm.

"I'm really tired anyway." Eve said, looking at Michael.

"Yeah, same. I'm going to bed, see you guys tomorrow." Michael explained, looking at Eve. They both walked upstairs and Claire wondered if they were truly tired. Claire sighed and sat back on the sofa next to Shane.

"So…Ummm do you wanna a coke or anything?" Shane asked, awkwardly.

"No, I'm fine thanks." Claire replied.

"So, I guess I should…err… say goodnight." Shane said, not looking at Claire.

"Oh. Well I guess." Claire replied, feeling like crying as he rejected her again.

"Night, then." Shane said, as he stood up, looked at Claire with sadness in his eyes and walked up the stairs, without his confident strides, like normal. As Shane disappeared into his bedroom, Claire flopped onto the sofa and cried her eyes out, after what seemed like hours she finally fell into an exhausted sleep, dreaming of what could be.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Morganville Vampires or any of the characters! The awesome Rachel Caine does! Sadly (I would love to own Shane) ;D

I am sooo sorry that it took ages, but i have been really busy lately! Sorry!

I Want What I Can't Have

Chapter 5

Claire woke up to the sound of heavy boots clomping down the stairs. Eve. Claire thought and was proven right when Eve shouted "I'm going to the shops! If anyone wants anything get off your lazy arses (**hahaha another British thing) **and get it yourself!" and she slammed the door shut. Claire realised that she was covered in a blanket and wondered who came downstairs to put it over her. Her thoughts were interrupted by someone moaning on the floor next to the sofa. Claire looked down and to her surprise saw Shane with his bed hair (that still somehow looked sexy on him) lying on the floor. Claire couldn't stop staring at his bare chest, but when he saw that she was up, she locked up all her feelings and turned cold and hard, because if she let her feelings free then Shane would just break them again like last night. Claire got up and walked towards the kitchen as Shane followed her like a lost puppy. She hard shouldered the door and walked into the kitchen.

"Claire, just listen to me! I'm a dick and I shouldn't have treated you like that last night, but I made a mistake. Please don't hate me; that would kill me if you hated me." Shane pleaded, as Claire just ignored him and made herself breakfast. Shane watched as Claire continued making breakfast without even looking at Shane. Michael walked in with a huge grin on his face until he saw the hard look on Claire's face and the pleading look on Shane's, Michael slowly walked backwards out of the kitchen and as soon as he was clear ran vampire speed up to his room. Claire grabbed her breakfast and went up the stairs to her room, with Shane following her all the way. When she got to her bedroom door she turned around sharply and stared Shane in the eyes.

"Leave me alone Shane, I've had enough of your begging, I don't even know why I cared for you in the first place, you are a complete dick so leave me alone!" Claire shouted, and walked into her bedroom and slammed the door shut on a completely stunned Shane.

**Shane P.O.V**

The only other time I cried like this was when Alyssa died and that's because it broke my heart that I didn't save my little sister, well this time Claire was the one who broke my heart; actually broke isn't the right word to describe, torn out, ripped, shredded into tiny little pieces is what it felt like when Claire said those things. Yeah I'm a complete and utter dick and yeah I have treated her badly, but that's only because I'm scared, because she deserves better than me and I thought that maybe if I hid my feelings for her then she would have a chance at finding I guy who she deserves. I guy who is not me.

Eve and Michael were trying to make me come out of my room after two days of me not coming out unless to go to the toilet or get some food. From what I heard Claire has got a date today with this guy called Ian something, he is a guy from college and he has invited her to the annual dead girls dance. Eve says she is going to just to keep an eye on her, because Claire is only 16 for God's sake. Eve also mentioned that she needed to find Sam, Michael's grandfather, as well; something to do with a friend of hers getting caught killing a vamp and being sentenced to spend two nights in a cage on Founders Square and then death by fire. If I was that friend in the cage I would seriously be praying right now.

**Claire P.O.V**

I needed something to clear my mind of Shane and everything that has happened, so I said yes to a date with this guy called Ian, well I don't know if it is a date or not, because he kind of just invited me to this party called the dead girls dance. But anyway I am going to let my hair down and have some fun for once.

When Eve and I were all dressed up for the dance, let's just say I scared myself. As we walked down the stairs, Shane was nowhere in sight, what a surprise, and Michael was tuning his guitar. "You guys sure you don't want me to come along and be your vampire bodyguard?" Michael suggested, standing up and putting his arm around Eve's waist. Eve smirked at his gesture and replied

"As much as I would love to show off my new sexy vampire boyfriend to everyone, we'll have to say no; Claire needs to let her hair loose and have some fun. We'll be back by 11 because I have got work tomorrow and I do not want to have much of a hangover and deal with Oliver tomorrow."

"Same with me, I don't think I could handle Myrnin with a hangover." Claire added.

"Errr… No Missy! You are so not drinking, you are 16." Eve said, as she gave Michael a kiss, too long for a goodbye kiss, and lead Claire out the door as Claire glared at her the whole way.

"So…" Claire started, as Eve and her were in the car. Eve looked at her to let her know to continue. "Well… ummm… did you and Michael… last night… errr… do it…?" Claire stuttered, as she avoided Eve's amused eyes.

"Haha, no we didn't, we both decided to wait until our relationship is strong." Eve replied, smiling.

"Wait! Do you even know where the party is being held?" Claire asked.

"No, but Morganville isn't that big." Eve replied. It turned out Eve was right; you could hear the music form miles away. Eve and Claire got out the car, when they arrived, and saw that the party was well under way, people were throwing up outside in the bushes, some were having water fights and pillow fights and some guys were even carrying a table on their heads and dumped it into the middle of the road, right in front of a car. Claire started to get nervous, because this was her first party, not including birthday parties, and Claire was glad Eve was here with her. As Claire and Eve entered the party, the music was so loud it hurt Claire's ears; but it seemed that Eve was used to it, because she was already dancing to the beat. Eve said something to Claire, but Claire just pointed to her ears and shook her head. Eve nodded and pointed to the drinks table, Claire followed Eve, as they walked through the crowd of sweaty dancers to the drinks table, but she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Ian. He seemed pleased to see her as he hugged her. Claire tried to shout to Eve, but she was a room away and she wouldn't be heard over the music. Ian pointed at Claire and made an action with his hand, indicating a drink. Claire nodded and mouthed water, Ian nodded and gestured to the kitchen, Claire followed, still looking for Eve, but she was nowhere to be seen. "Probably looking for that Sam guy." Claire thought. Claire followed Ian into the kitchen and as they entered Claire was relieved that she could actually hear Ian.

"What would you like to drink?" Ian asked Claire, politely.

"Just water, please. I promised my friend that I wouldn't drink." Claire replied, smiling.

"Oh err… yeah sure, I guess." Ian stuttered, walking out of the kitchen towards the drinks table. He came back a couple of seconds later with an opened bottle of still water. Claire thought that it was kind of him to open it for her as he handed her the bottle, she said her thanks and gulped down the cold fresh water. She gasped in relieve because she didn't realise how thirsty she really was until the first gulp of water flowed down her throat. Ian looked at her expectantly and Claire said "did you see where my friend Eve went?"

"Oh, yeah! I think I saw her go upstairs. Do you want to go up and look for her?" Ian replied.

"Yes, please. If you don't mind?" Claire said.

"Of course not." Ian explained, as he led Claire up the stairs. As they walked, Ian opened doors and looked in, probably looking for Eve. Some of the rooms that he looked in were disturbing from the glimpses that Claire saw. The door that shocked Claire the most was the last door that Ian opened, the room was dark and as soon as Ian saw he pushed Claire inside and shut the door behind them. Claire was getting quite dizzy and nauseous, but she could see clearly when the lights were turned on that the room was occupied by three other guys. Claire looked at Ian only to see him smirking and looking at her body. Claire suddenly turned around to find the other three guys laugh and walk towards her. "Don't worry baby, we won't hurt you. You'll enjoy it." One of the men said.

"Look my friend is here and she knows where I am." Claire lied, nobody knew where she was and she was getting dizzier and stumbled backwards and fell against the wall.

"Haha! It doesn't take much for you sweetie." Ian said, as he stroked her face and slowly moved downwards towards her breasts. Claire punched him in the face before he got there.

"You drugged me!" Claire screamed, as she struggled to stand upright.

"You bitch! You broke my nose!" Ian cried as he grabbed a sock from a draw and held it up against his bleeding nose. Claire walked sideways towards the corner of the room and grabbed a baseball bat. She swung it at the nearest man who was about to grab her.

"HELP!" Claire screamed, as she swung at a lunging man, she missed him due to the drug that was flowing through her veins; he grabbed the bat and threw it across the room.

"Now, now. We don't want any trouble baby." The man closest to her said, with a smirk as he grabbed her shoulders. She kicked him in the shins and as he yelped out in pain, Claire lost all strength and slid down the wall, eventually sitting on the floor. She heard a knock on the door as Ian walked up towards her, he turned and looked at the door.

"Hey! We are busy in here, go find somewhere else." As he said it the other guys laughed as Claire tried to punch Ian. More knocks came and Claire screamed out, just as Ian slapped her across the cheek. Claire felt like she was about to faint and she probably was due to the drug. Someone seemed to be trying to knock down the door, but Claire couldn't be sure, because her head was pounding anyway. The guys in the room were shouting at the person who was trying to knock down the door. Claire felt like she was about to throw up all over the cheap floor. Suddenly the door crashed open and a figure stood in the door way. Somehow the figure made Claire feel save from every danger.

"Claire?!" The figure said. The figure's voice sounded familiar, but Claire couldn't think straight.

"Hey! Man leave us alone! We are just having some fun!" One of the guys said.

"CLAIRE!" Another figure stood in the doorway, squeezing past the bigger more imitating one. It was Eve, who was holding Claire and stroking her hair.

"Oooh nice! We have more girls to enjoy ourselves with" The closest man said. The figure in the doorway lunged at the man who was about to grab Claire.

"Hey piss off you perv!" Eve screamed, holding Claire more closely. The figure tackled the man to the floor and punched his face as all the other men lunged on the figure. Eve screamed, but the figure flew them off and stood up. The figure got into a fighting position as they surrounded him in a circle. Claire got a glimpse of a smirk from the figure, was he enjoying this? The men surrounding the figure lunged and the last thing Claire saw was a crowd of men throwing punches in every direction. She fainted.

She felt safe. Someone was carrying her in his strong, safe arms. Where was she? She fainted again.

"Claire, wake up." A familiar voice said. "Please Claire! Wake up. What the hell did they give her?!"

"I don't know! I wasn't there" Eve cried. Claire fluttered her eyes open and saw Shane in front of her slowly stroking her hair. He sighed in relief as he saw that she was awake. Claire turned and saw Eve crying and in Michaels arms, but when they saw that she was awake the smiled and Eve ran up to Claire and gave her a hard hug. "I'm sorry Claire bear, it was my fault and I should've looked after you better." Claire explained, crying onto Claire's shoulder.

"It's okay Eve. I shouldn't have gone somewhere with a guy I barely knew." Claire replied. Eve let go and flew back into Michael's arms.

"I'm glad you're okay kiddo!" Michael said, as he smiled. Claire nodded her thanks and looked over at Shane, who was sitting on the arm of the seat Claire was lying on. "We'll leave, so you two can't talk." Michael explained, leading Eve upstairs. Shane didn't leave Claire's eyes. She noticed that he had cuts on his face and hands that looked recent. Claire put two and two together.

"You were the one who saved me!" Claire explained, looking at Shane.

"Well… I… Errr… Yeah." Shane stuttered looking down at the floor. He felt the seat move next to him. He looked next to him and Claire was right there with tears in her eyes.

"You're my guardian angel." Claire said, with tears rolling down her face. Shane wiped the tears away with his thumb and looked into Claire's eyes with so much intensity that it took Claire's breath away. They just stared at each other, lost in each other's eyes. "I felt so safe in your arms when you carried me, I didn't want to you to let me go." Claire explained looking down at the floor. Shane reached over and pushed her chin up with his finger and wiped away her tears.

"You felt so right in my arms and I didn't want to let go, ever." Shane said, tears in his eyes. Claire looked at him in shock. They were so close she could feel his racing heartbeat, feel his warm breath, she felt the intensity of his eyes. Shane slowly leaned in keeping eye contact and when their lips touched, it felt so right. Claire didn't have much practice and to be fair this was her first kiss, but when their lips touched somehow she knew exactly what to do and when Shane's lips moved her lips moved with his. Shane's hands moved up from his sides to touch her neck as her hands rested on his chest, they were so close. Claire knew that she wanted this with him all her life and she could tell from Shane's kiss that he wanted the same. "You don't deserve me, Claire." Shane said when their lips were still touching.

"I don't care what you think about yourself, Shane. I don't want anyone other than you." Claire replied, surprised by the tears that formed in Shane's eyes when she said that. Shane rested his forehead against Claire's own and sighed. Claire reached up and held his head making him look at her eyes and kissed him with so much intensity that she surprised herself let alone Shane. "I want this, Shane, nothing else, just you." Claire explained, lying down on the sofa, telling Shane to follow with her eyes. Shane climbed on top of her, being gentle. He rested his forearms on either side of Claire's shoulders. Claire was surprised that he wasn't heavy, but he was putting all his weight on his forearms. He leaned in and kissed her with so much passion and… lust? His lips traced her lips asking for entrance and she willingly let him. Their tongues fought for dominance and he won (of course). He groaned as she bit his bottom lip and she smirked at the fact that she was doing this to him. She moved her hands all over his torso and back and when she suddenly grinded her against him he growled, which made the already hot centre in between her legs more hot. Suddenly Shane sat upright when he realised what they were getting into.

"Red flag!" Shane said, as he concentrated on the blank TV. Claire felt embarrassed and sat up straight. She felt hurt, because he didn't want her. Shane looked at her expression and his face went softer. "Claire, it's not that I don't want you. I really want you, but for God's sake you are sixteen and Michael and Eve would both kill me if… you know." Shane pleaded, as Claire listened and understood as she snuggled up against Shane as he put his arm around her. They fell asleep like that. Safe.

Read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Morganville Vampires or any of the characters! The awesome Rachel Caine does! Sadly (I would love to own Shane) ;D

I am sooo sorry that it took ages, but i have been really busy lately! Sorry!

I Want What I Can't Have

Chapter 6

**Claire P.O.V**

Claire woke up to a warm body fitting perfectly against her, Shane. "It really did happen" Claire thought, smiling to herself. Claire just laid there watching Shane's chest move up and down slowly as he breathed, however suddenly his eyes opened and focused on Claire's face; he smiled in relief as he said "Oh, thank god it wasn't just a dream." Shane reached over and kissed Claire with the same amount of passion as he did the night before, "and hello to you too, beautiful." Shane said. When he called Claire beautiful, her stomach flipped, in a good way.

"I would love to do that all day, but I really need to go to class." Claire said, with regret. She really hated the early morning classes. Claire struggled to get off the sofa as Shane continuously grabbed her and pulled her back for more passionate kissing, but eventually Claire said "enough, you're going to make me late."

"That's the idea, but anyway wouldn't you rather stay with me the whole day and do this than go to boring old lectures." Shane asked, with a smirk on his face. Claire so wanted to give in and crawl back onto the sofa with him, but she really was late, so she gave him one more kiss and avoided his grabby hands and ran upstairs towards the shower. Claire had the quickest shower, because she really was late, and ran downstairs to get some coffee. Shane had gone back to his room, she supposed and Eve wouldn't be up before the afternoon; however Michael was up drinking coffee and reading the newspaper, when Claire walked into the kitchen. It's strange, Claire thought, that Michael being a vampire and all that he wouldn't be a morning person, but she guessed that he just liked to have his mornings back from when he was half a ghost. Michael looked at her, eyebrows raised,

"What?" Claire asked, reaching for a mug to fill her coffee in.

"Nothing really, just wondered what you were up to last night, I bumped into Shane this morning and he had the same expression you have now." Michael explained, with a smirk.

"I'm guessing Shane told you, then." Claire said, while offering more coffee to Michael. Michael held up his mug as Claire filled it up.

"Guys don't talk about that stuff a lot, but we do sometimes and yeah he told me." Michael said, we a grin. "I'm so happy for you guys, you both deserve it."

"Thank you, that means a lot." Claire said, as she walked over and hugged Michael. Eve walked in, well not walked as such more liked stumbled, "Hey, hands off my boyfriend, get your own." Eve mumbled. She really didn't do mornings,

"I already have one." Claire said, with a massive smile on her face.

"I really hope that doesn't include mine… Wait what did you say?!" Eve said, becoming less of a zombie.

"I said I already have a boyfriend." Claire said, while laughing at Eve's expression. Eve screamed, jumped around in a circle and flung herself at Claire.

"I'm guessing its Shane that you're talking about" Eve said, while hugging Clare hard.

"Of course its Shane, Eve now let go of Claire because she looks like she can't breathe, and hug someone that doesn't need to breathe." Michael said, while laughing. Eve kissed Claire on the cheek and walked over to Michael to give him a hug. Michael was right, Claire was struggling for breath, but luckily Michael didn't need to breathe.

"Hey, Eve why are you up so early anyway?" Claire asked while getting a cup of coffee for Eve.

"The boss man wants me in early, says he has got somewhere to go, probably gone to kick some puppies or something." Eve said straight-faced, while gulping down her coffee.

"Huh, that's strange maybe Amelie needs to talk to him, he doesn't normally stop working unless something's up." Claire said. She wondered why Oliver would leave abruptly.

"Maybe, the Ice Queen wants some type O negative, but doesn't want to get it herself, so she is getting her good old servant Oliver to do it." Shane said. Everybody jumped and turned round, Shane can move quietly when he wants to and even Michael didn't hear him as he was just as surprised as the girls.

"Why are you up so early?" Michael asked, Claire hadn't realised before but no it was clear, Shane still hadn't got over the fact that his best friend was a vampire, as Michael spoke Shane tensed up and didn't look Michael in the eye.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." And this time, Shane did look at Michael in the eye, but it wasn't the nice type of look that Shane gave Claire; no, this wasn't a nice look at all. "Taking in mind that you're a bloodsucker and normally they don't come out during the day." Claire and Eve both looked at each other, as both boys were staring at each other.

"What are you saying Shane? That I should just go back into my coffin, would that make you happy?" Wow this getting bad fast, Claire thought, she looked over at Eve and it looked like Eve was thinking the same thing.

"Well obviously you don't have a coffin; otherwise it would be very uncomfortable to have your way with Eve." Shane said, that would have been a joke, if it wasn't for the look in Shane's eyes. Michael stood up with so much force that the stool flew and hit the wall, Eve and Claire yelped and stepped back. Shane stepped forward from leaning on the wall and even from where Claire was standing she could still see all the muscles in Shane tense.

"Do you want to take this outside Shane? Because if we does this now, look who will get hurt." Michael looked at both Eve and Claire. Shane glanced at Claire and slowly relaxed, at the sight of Shane relaxing, Michael did the same. Shane stormed off upstairs and she heard his bedroom door slam.

"Oh, for God's sake! What is with him this morning, you would've thought he would be happy, but no he is being more of a drama queen than me; and that's saying something." Eve said while walking over to Michael as he picked up the stool. Claire left them to in the kitchen and went up to see Shane; she decided that she'll have to miss her first class, which wouldn't make a difference as she has already read through the book. Claire walked up the stairs and opened Shane's door a crack, she saw that he was standing up, pulling his top off. Claire was mesmerized by the gleam of his skin where the early sun hit it, it looked almost golden. Claire stepped back reluctantly and knocked on the door.

"Go away, Michael." Shane grunted.

"It's not Michael." Claire said, she heard Shane mumble something that probably said come in, so Claire opened the door to find him zipping up his jeans; he had put on another top, much to Claire's disappointment. "What the hell was that Shane?" Claire cried, while looking at Shane to try and find something that will tell her what's up.

"Nothing" Shane grumbled, as he went over to the window. Claire sighed and stood staring at the way his hair lay in uneven layers.

"That was not nothing, Shane!" Claire cried, as he turned around to face her, she saw his eyes were full of hurt and loneliness.

"I just flipped okay, I saw the way he was sitting there and the way he was staring at you and Eve, made me see red and I just flipped okay!" Shane shouted, looking at Claire straight in the eyes. Claire had never heard him he shout like that, with so much anger. He saw the look of hurt in Claire's eyes and his face softened. "Oh God, Claire I didn't mean to shout at you like that, it wasn't you're fault." Shane reached out to touch Claire, but she looked at him and said

"No, it wasn't my fault Shane and it wasn't Michael's either! He can't help what he is, and you have to deal with that, because he can't change it!" Claire cried, she had tears rolling down her face and wiped at them angrily. Shane looked so lonely and hurt at her words that all the anger that was boiling inside of her just went. She walked over to him and looked him straight in the eyes, she put her hand on his cheek and he turned his face into it. She reached up and kissed him with so much sadness, that she could taste the saltiness of both their tears and every doubt and every fear she had drifted away.

"I'm sorry Claire." Shane said when they were lying there in the light of the sun shining in. Shane was stroking her hair, while Claire stroked the fabric of his shirt. Claire could feel his muscles move under the skin, she reached under and his shirt and his skin felt like silk, she felt him shiver from her light touch and she smiled. She reached up and kissed him until they finally fell asleep in each other's arms, and Claire didn't care about the vampires or the fact that she was missing class, she just cared about the moment right then and Shane.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Morganville Vampires or any of the characters! The awesome Rachel Caine does! Sadly (I would love to own Shane) ;D**

**See that was a quick update **** made up for the last one! This chapter is based straight after the last one; around about Midnight Alley **** I changed my mind (if you read my review) **

**I Want What I Can't Have**

Chapter 7

Claire was awoken, yet again, by Eve's scream. It pierced the eerie silence of the late afternoon, Claire sat upright which a rumpled Shane moaned, but jumped out of bed, ready for anything. They both looked at each other and walked towards the living room where Eve's scream was coming from, they didn't rush due to the fact that Eve's scream wasn't the usual 'Vampire attack or mortal death' scream, it was just an Eve gleeful scream. When Claire and Shane rounded the corner they saw Michael smiling and laughing while watching Eve dance around in a circle. When Michael saw Shane he froze and watched him with wariness, however Shane walked over to him and said "Sorry man, I shouldn't have acted that way." Shane held out his hand for a shake, but Michael hit it away and before Shane got comprehend what was going on, Michael grabbed him in a hug.

"It was partly my fault, bro. And I shouldn't have acted the way I did either, sorry." Michael said, and stepped back after slapping Shane on the back, very manly. Claire and Eve looked at them and Eve shook her head.

"Look, if you two girls are down making up, wouldn't you like to know why I was doing my happy dance." Eve said, looking at Claire, in particular, actually Eve was outright staring at Claire with a massive grin on her face.

"Is there a sale at Goths R Us?" Shane teased, with a smirk on his face. Eve glared at him, but only for a second because she turned quickly around to stare at Claire again.

"I am guessing it is something to do with me? As you keep staring at me with a weird look on your face. Either you're planning to murder me or… well that's all I got, so Shane be a good boyfriend and protect me." Claire said, Shane looked at her then Eve and shook his head.

"I'll protect you against any vampire, no offense Michael, but against Eve I'm sorry but you're on your own." Shane said, while sitting down next to Michael. Claire was glad they had made up, because she really couldn't deal with the tension that formed last night.

"No need for that, Shane." Eve said, actually shaking with excitement. Claire was started to get annoyed with all the waiting and finally Michael stood up.

"Look if you're not going to tell her, Eve then I will." Michael said, he walked over to where Eve was standing and put his hands on her shoulders to stop her from jumping around again. "Well I got a gig at Common Grounds…" Shane stood up and fist bumped Michael and Claire went over to hug him.

"Well done, bro you deserve it, you are really good. You're gonna rock this town." Shane said, while patting Michael on the back. Michael nodded his thanks, but then looked at Claire.

"Well, that's not all. I kinda told Oliver that you, Claire are an amazing singer and he said that you could sing with me!" Michael said, and stepped back from Eve as she burst out of his embrace and nearly ran Claire over as she hugged her tightly, while screaming loud. Claire couldn't even think straight, she never sang in front of anyone before and that karaoke night was the first time anyone had ever heard her sing. Shane picked Eve up by the waist to peel her off of Claire and placed Eve into the arms of Michael who was smiling like a crazy man. Then, Shane walked over to Claire and pulled her into a warm embrace, that made Claire feel weak in the knees. Shane leant down and whispered in her ear.

"You're going to be amazing, Claire. Believe in yourself." Shane whispered, Claire felt butterflies in her stomach when Shane said those words. They turned around to find Michael and Eve looking at them with amusement. "What?" Shane asked.

"Nothing, just that you two look so cute together." Eve said, while smiling with a massive grin on her face, and Claire actually wondered if she was a psycho, but her being Eve that wouldn't have surprised any of them. Eve suddenly screamed, "We need to celebrate!" Eve jumped around while all of them stood there.

"Well the concert is tomorrow night, so we should just watch a movie as me and Claire need to practise all tomorrow." Michael said, as Eve stopped jumping and looked at him.

"Well, that's boring, but you're right." Eve replied, and looked at Shane and both of them ran for the DVD box. Eve tried to shove Shane out the way, but he was too solid so she just jumped on his back until they got to the box. Eve jumped down as Shane rummaged through the box and joined him. Eventually the both stood up with a DVD in their hands. Eve's choice was 'Avatar' and Shane's choice was, of course, 'Chain Saw Texas Massacre.' Claire and Michael both were on the sofa nearly in tears with laughter and now Shane and Eve were glaring at each other and waiting for a verdict for Michael and Claire.

"No, Eve, we saw that last movie night!" Shane said, as he tried to swat the DVD out of Eve's hand, but Eve got it out of the way just in time. Eve winked at him and said,

"Seriously, Shane! That will give me nightmares and you know it! Do you want me to scream out loud and ruin your beauty sleep? As obviously you need it." Shane smiled, innocently at her and looked expectantly at Claire as Eve did the same with Michael. "Come on, Claire! Girl pride and all, and I'm your best friend." Eve nearly screamed that last bit, as Shane tried swatting her DVD out of her hand again. Shane winked at Claire and said,

"Well, I am her boyfriend so that's an automatic vote for me." Shane blew Eve a kiss and Eve caught it and stomped on it. "Awww. You break my heart." Shane cried, as he feel to the floor, while Eve walked over to him and put her booted foot on his broad chest. Everyone was laughing, however suddenly Claire felt a portal open and suddenly she stood up, the others realised what was up and all stopped and walked over to Claire, Shane tried to put Claire behind him but she hit his arm; if it came to a fight, she wouldn't be hiding behind him she would fight beside him. In the end, they didn't need to fight as Myrnin came strolling through the portal, like it was normal; well to Myrnin it probably was. Shane said "Oh for fuck's sake! What the hell are you doing here?" Claire could feel all the muscles in Shane tense up, he really hated Myrnin. Claire reached up and stroked Shane's arms and he looked down at her and smiled.

"There is no need for that language, young man, I only came here to tell Claire that Amelie needs to speak to her tomorrow after the little show that she is performing with young Michael." Myrnin said, he suddenly pointed at the DVD in Shane's hand that he had clearly forgotten about and Myrnin said "I do like a horror movie no and then, it makes me laugh at how people can act scared and that I know the difference between people acting scared and people who are actually terrified for their life's." And with that, Myrnin waved them goodbye and walked back through the portal. Claire didn't know how to take in what Myrnin said and to be quite frank she wanted to stop thinking about it. They all looked at each other and Shane shrugged and put the disc into the DVD player. They all looked at him with disbelief and he just looked at them and said,

"What? That classes as a vote, right?" They all looked at him and finally gave in and sat on the sofa. Michael sat in his armchair while Eve cuddled on his lap and Claire snuggled up to Shane on the sofa. Claire was actually glad that they had chosen the horror as it was another excuse to get closer to Shane. They all fell asleep like that with the comfort of their friends around them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Morganville Vampires or any of the characters! The awesome Rachel Caine does! Sadly (I would love to own Shane) ;D**

**I am so sorry that it took so long to update, you're probably all lined up to kill me!**

**I Want What I Can't Have**

Chapter 8

Claire woke up, and for the third time in a row, felt a warm, solid and comforting body next to her. She opened her eyes and realised she was the only one awake, she looked around and Michael was snoring slightly and Eve was fast asleep with on Michael's lap. Finally her eyes travelled and arrived to the body next to her. Claire watched the chest rise and fall rhythmically as the boy breathed. Claire traced his defined features of his face, his high cheek bones, strong jaw and finally his agonisingly addictive lips. Claire couldn't resist the urge to meet her lips to his, and she gave into the urge. She brushed her lips upwards and looked at the boy's eyes through her eyelashes, he was awake and watching her intently. Claire smiled against his lips and continued to make eye contact as she deepened the brush of her lips into a sweet kiss, without breaking eye contact. Claire reluctantly took her lips away from his lips and traced her lips along his jawline and down onto his neck. She attached herself onto his neck, kissing and nibbling, getting slight moans from the boy below her. She then continued to go further down, pulling his t-shirt down just before her lips. She thanked the boy for wearing a baggy top, as she pulled his top down just enough to see his nipple; she slowly left a trail of kisses from his collarbone to his nipple. She circled the outside of the nipple with her tongue, which received shivers from the boy below her. She suddenly flicked the nipple with her tongue and then did the same for the other one. Eventually she started to kiss her way back up to his neck, more nibbles. And then back to his un-resistible lips, she started with a soft brush and then deepened the kiss, he started to react when the kiss turned more hot and their lips moulded together perfectly; it was like their lips were made for each other. Claire traced her tongue along the entrance of his mouth, waiting for permission; he obliged by opening his mouth to her waiting tongue. As their tongues collided they both gasped into each other's mouths, and fought for dominance; Claire won which surprised both of them and made the boy chuckle and Claire giggle. Reluctantly, Claire separated their lips, however before the contact broke she bit softly on his bottom lip and pulled it with her. The boy groaned with delight and Claire's hot centre tingled with anticipation. She looked deeply into the boy's eyes, forgetting their housemates who were sleeping in the same room. Finally the boy spoke, "That has to be the sexiest thing I have ever seen." Claire blushed and her previous confidence had disappeared as the look in the boy's eyes made her feel vulnerable, but in a good way; as if he was looking into her core, understanding her and it felt good and it felt as if they were sharing something secret as she did the same to him.

"Shane." Claire sighed as she rested her chin on his solid chest, she could feel his defined muscles moving under his velvet skin. She gestured towards Eve and Michael and Shane looked over and the look on his face was a look of shock as if he forgot that they were there. He motioned to the kitchen and Claire nodded. They silently walked past Michael and Eve with Shane hugging Claire by the waist from behind. Claire smiled at the feeling of his hands securely fastened to her waist. They walked into the kitchen and as Claire turned to face Shane she was engulfed in a hot and passionate kiss. Shane's hand roamed her waist and back and in a sudden and fast move lifted Claire's legs on either side of this waist. Claire giggled due to the shocking movement and without disconnecting their lips Shane walked, with Claire on his waist, towards the kitchen counter. As he was walking he hit his toe on the table leg, stumbled and with his strength and balance somehow managed to keep them both from toppling over. Claire giggled into his mouth and Shane chuckled as he sat Claire on the kitchen counter. Claire tightened her legs around his waist to pull him closer, he obliged freely. Claire reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, sorry for the loss of lip contact. Shane quickly solved that problem by attaching his lips to hers as quickly as possible; he kissed her with so much ferocity that it took both of their breaths away. Claire traced his defined six-pack and chest muscles and memorized the feel of all his muscles. Claire started to pull her shirt off but a hand stopped her, she separated her lips from Shane's and realised it was his hand. She looked at him with confusion and he finally said, "I don't want to rush this, Claire. And if something did happen I think Michael and Eve would kill me." Claire was about to argue when the door burst open and a rumpled Eve-zombie walked in. She took one look of a shirtless Shane, with Claire's legs around his waist and stopped and outright glared at Shane. Shane suddenly grabbed Claire's legs and untied them from his waist and grabbed his shirt from the floor, he put it on and stood as far away from Eve and Claire as possible. Eve nodded her approval and stumbled towards the coffee pot.

"Sooooo." Claire said, while picking at her nails. Eve, without turning from the brewing coffee, put up her hand to stop Claire talking. Eve took a huge gulp from her black coffee and sighed in ecstasy. Only then did she look at Claire and said,

"Sorry, I am so not a morning person. And as for you missy we need a talk, and Shane I think Michael needs to talk to you too." Shane groaned and pushed off the wall, he stomped into the living room where Claire presumed Michael was waiting. "So you and Shane are really hitting it off, huh?" Eve continued.

"Well, yeah. We just get each other and it feels so comfortable around him."

"Is that your hormones talking, because I know how hormones can make you think stuff and do stuff, but Claire I didn't have someone to give me advice and make me see sense, so that's why I am giving you advice. So don't rush it, Claire, wait till the relationship is strong and wait till you're 17 and actually legal." Eve said, while taking long sips from her coffee. Claire slid of the counter and sat opposite Eve at the kitchen table.

"Look, Eve. Yeah you're probably right and my hormones were running on full overdrive just then, but before it anything happened Shane stopped me and said pretty much what you just said." Claire grabbed a glass and filled it with orange juice. Eve looked shocked at what Claire said and put her mug down.

"So you're saying Shane stopped anything happening?" Eve asked.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." Claire smiled. Eve jumped up and hugged a surprised Claire.

"That's so romantic, do you know how hard it is to find a guy that would rather wait and make the relationship stronger before chucking you on their bed and having their way with you? And especially Shane of all people! He must truly care about you, Claire." Eve said while realising Claire from her death grip. "Oh and by the way, Michael told me to tell you to get ready as you and he have got a lot of work to do today, as he wants to write all the songs from scratch for tonight." Eve said as she grabbed her mug kissed Claire on the cheek and went into the living room. Claire had completely forgotten about the gig at Common Grounds tonight, and the fact that Amelie needed to talk to her afterwards. Claire walked into the living room and no surprise Shane was sitting playing Xbox. Claire sat down next to him and kissed him on the cheek. "So are you clear with Michael?" Shane paused the game, looked at her and gave her his signature smirk.

"Of course, Mikey can never stay angry with me." Shane continued to smirk.

"I wouldn't bet on it." Michael said from behind both of them, making both Shane and Claire jump. Claire hit Michael on the arm and glared at him. "Claire, sorry to be a pain but can I ask you something?" Michael asked as he walked around them and sat on his chair.

"Yes of course, Michael." Claire turned and faced Michael.

"Well, do you play any instruments?" Michael asked as he picked up his guitar and started to tune it.

"Erm, actually yeah I do, I used to play the piano and well I used to be quite good at it." Claire said, embarrassed as Shane and Michael smiled at her. Michael and Shane smiled at each other and ran up the stairs; Claire shook her head and went up to have a shower. When Claire came out of the shower, fully dressed she walked downstairs and wondered why all three of her housemates were standing in a line smiling at her. "What?" Claire asked, she was answered as they all moved out of the way and Claire realised that behind them stood an old but somewhat elegant grand piano. Claire gasped looked at each of them and walked over to the piano; she traced the old polished wood and looked at Michael who nodded his permission, she slowly sat down and traced the perfect clean keys. Shane looked at Claire with a proud glint in his eyes and Eve looked like she was about to engulf Claire in a hug, Michael looked understanding. "This is a song I wrote when I used to play the piano its called The Lonely (by Christina Perri)" Claire started to play the notes…

2am; where do I begin,

Crying off my face again.

The silent sound of loneliness

Wants to follow me to bed.

I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most.

I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well.

Dancing slowly in an empty room,

Can the lonely take the place of you?

I sing myself a quiet lullaby.

Let you go and let the lonely in

To take my heart again.

Too afraid to go inside

For the pain of one more loveless night.

But the loneliness will stay with me

And hold me til I fall asleep.

I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most.

I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well.

Dancing slowly in an empty room,

Can the lonely take the place of you?

I sing myself a quiet lullaby.

Let you go and let the lonely in

To take my heart again.

Broken pieces of

A barely breathing story

Where there once was love

Now there's only me and the lonely.

Dancing slowly in an empty room

Can the lonely take the place of you?

I sing myself a quiet lullaby

Let you go and let the lonely in

To take my heart again.

Claire finished the last notes and noticed the tears in her friends, no family's eyes. Michael walked up to her and hugged her "You are definitely playing piano at our gig." Michael was replaced by an overpowering hug from Eve, who was drenching Claire's t-shirt with tears, finally Eve let go and kissed Claire on the check; Michael then grabbed Eve's hand and went into the kitchen. Shane walked over and placed both his hands on either side of Claire's head, he suddenly looked away as Claire saw a glint of a tear in his eye and Claire stood up; she grabbed his shoulder, trying to turn him around, but he resisted.

"Shane. Don't hide from me." Claire turned his shoulders, him finally giving in. She looked him in the eye and wiped his tears away with her thumb. She then kissed him gently and he kissed her back as if she might break. Finally they separated for breathe and Michael and Eve walked in, Michael nodded at Claire and she nodded back. Work needed to be down.

The rest of the day Claire and Michael worked solidly in the living room, Eve and Shane bringing them drinks and food. Finally, they were done. Eve came in and saw that they were done. She grabbed Claire's hand kissed Michael on the lips lightly and half-dragged Claire to her bedroom. Eve pushed Claire onto the chair by the mirror and started applying make-up to Claire, afterwards Eve started the hair. When that was done, Claire looked in the mirror and saw a much older and mysterious Claire, Eve had made her eyes look darker as she had smokey eyeshadow on and think eyeliner. Claire's hair was slightly wavy and hung around her face naturally. Now for the clothes. Eve had gone shopping and had bought Claire a black, cute mid-thigh high dress, and black high-heels. Claire put the clothes on and was ready. Eve, like always, looked amazing and the two girls walked down the stairs. Eve had obviously bought the boy's clothes too, and they looked good. Michael was wearing a blood red shirt (ironic?) with a black jacket, whereas, Shane was wearing… a suit! He was wearing a grey, almost silver, fitted shirt with a black jacket/shirt and black trousers. They both looked hot. As the girls walked down the stairs the boys' jaws literally hit the floor.

"You both look amazing." Michael said as he took Eve's hand and spun her around. Eve was wearing a long red dress with a slit on the side which went up to the top of her thigh, her back was completely bare and it showed off her rose tattoo. Michael was having trouble keeping his eyes of her body. Claire kept her eyes on Shane, he had even combed his hair and he looked beautiful. He held out his hand while bowing, which made Claire laughed and as Claire was about to give him her hand he grabbed her by the waist lifted her up and spun her around in the air. He put her down held out his arm and smiled. Claire slid her arm through his and he led the way to the car.

They arrived at Common Grounds and it was packed, not due to caffeine addicts but packed with fans for Michael and… her. As they walked in the whole place erupted with cheers. No wonder Michael loves this, Claire thought as Shane and Eve wished Michael and her good luck and moved to the front of the crowd. Claire and Michael nodded at each other and walked onto the stage where Michael's guitar and a piano were set up. Claire lapped up the spotlight as the whole place erupted into cheers again. She looked over at Michael and he gave her and assuring smile and turned on his showbiz look to the crowd. "So I'm guessing you all know who I am, right?" The whole place screamed yes! Claire gleamed as she saw Shane and Eve had gotten to the front and she noticed a white figure in the shadows sitting beside Oliver, Amelie. She was here? Claire thought. She noticed Shane again and got her confidence back as he smiled at her. "This is my close friend Claire, so welcome her guys!" Michael said, motioning at Claire. The whole place cheered louder, they were cheering for Claire. Claire leaned over to talk into the mic on her piano,

"Well, all the songs we wrote ourselves so let the music begin!" (First song- Everything has changed by taylor swift)

[Claire]

All I knew this morning when I woke

Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before

And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago

Is green eyes and freckles and your smile

In the back of my mind making me feel like

I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now

I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now

I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now

I just wanna know you know you know you

[Both]

'Cause all I know is we said "Hello"

And your eyes look like coming home

All I know is a simple name

Everything has changed

All I know is you held the door

You'll be mine and I'll be yours

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

[Michael]

And all my walls stood tall painted blue

And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you

[Claire]

And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies

The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,

Taking flight, making me feel like

I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now

I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now

I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now

I just wanna know you know you know you

'Cause all I know is we said "Hello"

And your eyes look like coming home

All I know is a simple name

Everything has changed

All I know is you held the door

You'll be mine and I'll be yours

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

Come back and tell me why

I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh

And meet me there tonight

And let me know that it's not all in my mind

[Claire]

I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now

I just wanna know you know you know you

[Both]

'Cause all I know is we said "Hello"

And your eyes look like coming home

All I know is a simple name

Everything has changed

All I know is you held the door

You'll be mine and I'll be yours

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

All I know is we said "Hello"

So dust off your highest hopes

All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed

All I know is the new found grace

All my days I know your face

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

The whole place erupted into deafening cheers and claps. Claire noticed Amelie clap and nod and also Oliver doing the same. Her eyes travelled to Shane and Eve they were in tears and screaming. Michael then spoke to the crowd "We are going to do some solos with help with the instruments, so the next song is mine and it's for my girlfriend, Eve." (Michael's song- I won't give up by Jason Mraz)

When I look into your eyes

It's like watching the night sky

Or a beautiful sunrise

There's so much they hold

And just like them old stars

I see that you've come so far

To be right where you are

How old is your soul?

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

And when you're needing your space

To do some navigating

I'll be here patiently waiting

To see what you find

'Cause even the stars they burn

Some even fall to the earth

We've got a lot to learn

God knows we're worth it

No, I won't give up

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily

I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make

And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend

For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn

We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in

I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up, still looking up.

I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)

God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)

We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)

God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)

No, I won't give up.

The audience was silence and speechless and then suddenly cheered until their voices hurt, Eve was crying so much there must've been a puddle, she suddenly climbed up on the stage and kissed Michael in front of everyone. "Okay, okay calm down! It's Claire's solo now!" Michael exclaimed. (Claire's song- Thinking of you by Katy perry)

Comparisons are easily done

Once you've had a taste of perfection

Like an apple hanging from a tree

I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed

You said move on, where do I go?

I guess second best is all I will know

'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you

(Thinking of you, thinking of you)

Thinking of you, what you would do

If you were the one who was spending the night

(Spending the night, spending the night)

Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes

You're like an Indian Summer in the middle of winter

Like a hard candy with a surprise center

How do I get better once I've had the best?

You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test

He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, oh!

(Taste your mouth)

He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself

'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you

(Thinking of you, thinking of you)

Thinking of you, what you would do

If you were the one who was spending the night

(Spending the night, spending the night)

Oh, I wish that I was looking into

You're the best, and yes, I do regret

How I could let myself let you go

Now, now the lesson's learned

I touched it, I was burned

Oh, I think you should know!

'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you

(Thinking of you, thinking of you)

Thinking of you, what you would do

If you were the one who was spending the night

(Spending the night, spending the night)

Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes

Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes

Oh, won't you walk through?

And bust in the door and take me away?

Oh, no more mistakes

'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay

The audience was in the same trance as Michael's song, but suddenly they erupted like a volcano and Claire felt her breath escape her lips, Michael came up and hugged her and Claire noticed Shane holding Eve as she wept and he had tears in his eyes. "Right guys this is my last solo and after mine its Claire's last, but we will then do songs that both of us sing together. And you guessed it, this song is for Eve." Michael said with his star smile, which would've made Claire's legs melt if she wasn't immune, well maybe they melted a little bit. (Michael's last song – The Woman I Love by Jason Mraz)

Maybe I annoy you with my choices

Well, you annoy me sometimes too with your voice

But that ain't enough for me

To move out and move on

I'm just gonna love you like the woman I love

We don't have to hurry

You can take as long as you want

I'm holdin' steady

My heart's at home

With my hand behind you

I will catch you if you fall

I'm just gonna love you like the woman I love

Sometimes the world can make you feel

You're not welcome anymore

And you beat yourself up

You let yourself get mad

And in those times when you stop lovin'

That woman I adore

You can relax

Because, babe, I got your back

Uh, I got you

Uh, Yeah

I don't wish to change you

You've got it under control

You wake up each day different

Another reason for me to keep holdin' on

I'm not attached to any way you're showing up

I'm just gonna love you like the woman I love

Yeah I'm gonna love you

Oh, Yeah I'm gonna love you

'Cause you're the woman I love

This time the audience didn't take a second to make Michael doubt, there cheers heart Claire's ears let alone Michael's vampire ears.

"So guys this is my last solo and I am dedicating this to my boyfriend Shane!" (Claire's last song – Arms by Christina Perri)

I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart

But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start

You put your arms around me

And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go

You put your arms around me and I'm home

How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around

I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown

I hope that you see right through my walls

I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling

I'll never let a love get so close

You put your arms around me and I'm home

The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved

I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone

You put your arms around me

And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go

I hope that you see right through my walls

I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling

I'll never let a love get so close

You put your arms around me and I'm home

I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth

And I've never opened up

I've never truly loved 'Till you put your arms around me

And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go

I hope that you see right through my walls

I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling

I'll never let a love get so close

You put your arms around me and I'm home

You put your arms around me and I'm home

Once again the crowd erupted into screams and cheers that left Claire speechless. Shane, without hesitation, jumped up on stage, grabbed Claire and kissed her passionately in front of the cheering crowd. "Right guys we are going to do some songs together now!" More cheers erupted to Claire's surprise. (Next song-Last Time by Taylor swift and Gary Lightbody)

[Michael]

Found myself at your door,

Just like all those times before,

I'm not sure how I got there,

All roads they lead me here.

I imagine you are home,

In your room, all alone,

And you open your eyes into mine,

And everything feels better,

Both:

Right before your eyes,

I'm breaking and fast,

No reasons why,

Just you and me.

This is the last time I'm asking you this,

Put my name on the top of your list,

This is the last time I'm asking you why,

You break my heart in the blink of an eye.

Claire:

You find yourself at my door,

Just like all those times before,

You wear your best apology,

But I was there to watch you leave,

And all the times I let you in,

Just for you to go again,

Disappear when you come back,

Everything is better.

Both:

When right before your eyes,

I'm aching, run fast,

Nowhere to hide,

Just you and me…

This is the last time I'm asking you this,

Put my name on the top of your list,

This is the last time I'm asking you why,

You break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye…

This is the last time you tell me I've got it wrong,

This is the last time I say it's been you all along,

This is the last time I let you in my door,

This is the last time, I won't hurt you anymore.

Oh, oh, oh,

This is the last time I'm asking you this,

Put my name on the top of your list,

This is the last time I'm asking you why,

You break my heart in the blink of an eye.

This is the last time I'm asking you this, (this is the last time I'm asking you this)

Put my name on the top of your list, (name on the top of your list)

This is the last time I'm asking you why, (this is the last time I'm asking you why)

You break my heart in the blink of an eye. (You break my heart…)

This is the last time I'm asking you this,

Time I'm asking you this,

Time I'm asking you this,

Time I'm asking you this.. (x3)

More cheers and tears. "Last song!" (Distance by Christina Perri and Jason Mraz)

The sun is filling up the room

And I can hear you dreaming

Do you feel the way I do right now?

I wish we would just give up

Cause the best part is falling

Call it anything but love

And I will make sure to keep my distance

Say "I love you" when you're not listening

How long can we keep this up, up, up?

And please don't stand so close to me

I'm having trouble breathing

I'm afraid of what you'll see right now

I'll give you everything I am

All my broken heart beats

Until I know you'll understand

And I will make sure to keep my distance

Say "I love you" when you're not listening

How long can we keep this up, up, up?

And I keep waiting

For you to take me

You keep waiting

To save what we have

So I make sure to keep my distance

Say "I love you" and you're not listening

How long can we keep this up, up, up?

Make sure to keep my distance

Say "I love you" and when you're not listening

How long til we call this love, love, love?

Claire thought the cheers couldn't possibly get any louder, she was wrong. They were truly deafening but Claire enjoyed every moment of it. Afterwards Claire and Michael were bombarded with fans and Shane and Eve couldn't even get close. Afterwards when all the fans had gone home, Shane and Eve walked over. Shane engulfed Claire in a warm embrace and Claire could see Michael doing the same to Eve. Then somehow Eve was suffocating Claire and Michael and Shane were hugging manly. "Let's all go celebrate!" Eve yelled. They all started to agree when suddenly they heard a cool, icy and over-ruling voice,

"Oh, I don't think so. Aren't you forgetting something, little Claire."

Ooohhh Cliffhanger!

Don't forget to read and review as I spent hours on this and I mean HOURS!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Morganville Vampires or any of the characters! The awesome Rachel Caine does! Sadly (I would love to own Shane) ;D**

**I Want What I Can't Have**

Chapter 9

They all turned towards the voice and with and with a shock, Claire realised Amelie hadn't left and neither had Oliver. "Congrats on the… music, Claire and, of course, Michael." Oliver drooled in his venomous voice. His voice sent shivers down Claire's spine and she saw Michael and Shane's muscles tense. Amelie put her hand up to stop Oliver from speaking further, and he obliged with a hint of hatred in his eyes.

"Ahh, I see you're still Amelie's little bitch, Oliver." Eve said, while glaring at Oliver. Oliver suddenly turned to her, fangs extended and in a flash of movement was face to face with… Michael! Michael must've been fast as Shane and Claire were in between him and Eve, however no he was in between Eve and Oliver. Michael looked terrifying, his eyes had a hint of red in them and his fangs were fully extended. Shane grabbed Eve and pulled her towards Claire and then was about to stand next to Michael, however Claire pulled him back and said,

"Can't you feel that? That power is coming from both of them; you don't want to get in the way of them." Claire thought that Shane was going to pull away from her but at the last second he decided that she was right and stepped away from the still vampires. Michael and Oliver seemed to be having a fight of power with their stares and it looked like Michael was winning, however when Oliver was close to kneeling, Oliver suddenly surged up and it was Michael's turn to start to sink down. Michael was silently screaming and Claire looked over at Amelie, who was just standing there, watching. Shane was busy holding Eve back from running to Michael and Claire could see how much Shane wanted to go to him. It was up to Claire, Oliver had Michael in a death grip, and Michael was close to giving in and when he did, Oliver would snap his neck. Claire had to think fast, she suddenly ran forward grabbed a chair and hit it against the wall. She then picked up the broken leg of the chair and snapped it in half, making it into a make-shift stake. Claire charged up to Oliver and just as he turned to look at her from behind she plunged the stake into his back, just where the heart was. Oliver's formed in a silent scream and then flopped to the floor, as limp as if he was dead. Shane let Eve go and she ran straight for Michael who was struggling to his feet. Shane stood staring at Claire as if he had never seen her before and he nodded his approval. Suddenly his face turned to anger and warning and Claire had no idea why until cold, strong hands wrapped around her throat from behind and she felt icy breath on her neck, Amelie had decided to join in. Shane was about to run towards her but Claire held up her hand to stop him, Michael was too weak to do anything and him and Eve watched helplessly.

"Oh, little Claire. You shouldn't have staked my second-in-command. And now you are going to regret it." Amelie whispered into Claire's ear. Claire could feel the tip of Amelie's sharp fangs denting her tender neck.

"Please, no." Claire tried to keep calm but she was shaking with fear. She looked at Eve who was in tears and Michael who was trying to stand. She finally looked at Shane who was paralysed and frozen in his place, his muscles were tensed and he was about to run towards Claire, however Claire put her hand up to stop him. She felt Amelie's fangs pierce her skin and she tried to scream but no sound came out, it would've been better if she had screamed. She felt the blood being poured out of her, like her life being drained away from her. She closed her eyes and heard Amelie's voice say "Beware the new arrivals." Then all she saw was darkness.

Claire opened her eyes and saw instantly Eve's face, but it was upside down, no Claire's head must be on Eve's lap. When Eve saw that Claire was awake she screamed out in relief. "Oh thank God, Claire, you're awake. I'm so… so sorry, I couldn't do anything." Eve's tears were falling on Claire. Why is Eve sorry, what happened? And then suddenly Claire felt a pain in her neck, she reached up and felt a cloth soaked in water, no that wasn't water it was someone's blood. What was that pain in her neck? Claire tried to sit up but the world went dizzy and Eve pushed her down, "You've lost a lot of blood, Claire." Eve stroked her hair. Then it all came back to Claire, staking Oliver, Amelie's cool fingers around her throat and then Amelie's strong, sharp teeth piercing her skin and sucking her blood. Claire started to squirm and Eve called for help. Suddenly Claire was surrounded by Michael who was looking pale but better than he was and Shane, who had hold of her hand. His warm presence calmed Claire until she was still again. Claire looked at Shane and his face held the look of being ashamed and failing. He thought he had failed Claire, she reached up to stroke his face and he turned into her hand. Claire looked around the closed Common Grounds and saw that something was missing; Michael saw her confusion and said,

"After Amelie was errr… finished she grabbed the stake out of Oliver and literally dragged him and walked through a portal." Claire nodded her understanding and closed her eyes just for a second. She must've falling asleep as when she woke up she was in her bed at the glass house. It was dark in the room and she thought she saw a dark figure watching her, she quickly turned on the tiffany lamp on her bedside table and there was a gust of wind and Claire saw the curtains blow in the wind. She got out of bed and looked out of the open window; there was no sign of any movement. She closed the window and walked towards where she thought she saw the figure. There was a note on the floor and as Claire picked it up she noticed the old fashioned elaborate writing, she opened the envelope and she read the note it said "Prepare breakfast." What the hell is this? Was it a joke from Michael? Claire was about to put it in the bin but then she realised the colour of the ink, she looked closely and suddenly Claire dropped it. The letter wasn't written in ink, it was written in blood.

Claire ran down the stairs and nearly ran into Shane. He looked at her and saw the letter in her hands, he took it and read. Claire was expecting a look of shock, but instead got a look of understanding. He steered her towards the kitchen, but she heard voices in the living room. She looked at Shane with a questioning look, his expression urges her to go into the kitchen, but she was too stubborn. She slowly walked towards the living room with Shane trying to persuade her to follow him to the kitchen; she ignored him and turned the corner. The view nearly made Claire faint but instead she stood frozen to the place with Shane standing behind her, still trying to make her go with him, but he knew it was too late; the visitors had already spotted her.

"Claire, honey! There you are, me and your father were worried." Claire was suddenly engulfed in a hug.

"Mum?!" Claire cried, "What are you doing here? You can't be here!" Claire looked around her mum and saw her dad walking towards her with a angered face.

"That's no nice way to greet your parents, Claire!" Claire's mum said as she held Claire's shoulder to take a look at her. Claire realised that her father was glaring at Shane, who was standing awkwardly next to Claire. Claire's mum walked out the way so Claire's father could hug Claire.

"You have some explaining to do, missy." Claire's father explained. For the first time Claire realised that there were three other guests in the living room watching them.

"Ahh, so you have noticed me and my entourage, then." His voice sent chills down Claire's spine and Claire could feel Shane's muscles tensing beside her. Her parents turned around and smiled.

"Oh yes. I almost forgot, Claire. This is Mr Bishop and his family, Francois and Ysandre." Claire's mum explained. Mr Bishop was sitting on Michael's chair and made it look like a throne. If he wasn't a vampire then he seriously needed to check up on his appearance. The other two were slick and attractive in a foreign way. The woman, Ysandre was standing by Mr Bishop with an arm around the chair. Everything about her was sleazy and the way she was looking at Shane made Claire want to punch that smirk of her pretty face. The man on the other side of Mr Bishop, was attractive, Claire had to admit. He had sharp defined cheekbones and a pale pallor. Definitely all vampires, Claire thought as Francois winked at her. She leant closer to Shane, and wondered how her parents knew these vampires. Mr Bishop tilted his head as if he heard what she thought and looked at her with interest.

"Your parents and I met driving into this wonderful little town." Mr Bishop looked at her with amusement as the look of her face probably read bewilderment.

"Mr Bishop would like breakfast now." Ysandre drooled; she had a southern accent that dripped with anticipation. Ysandre and Monica would probably be best friends or worst of enemies, Claire thought. Mr Bishop leaned up to whisper something in Ysandre's ear that made her laugh seductively. "Oh, I think enemies." Ysandre said to Claire's shock. Claire gasped and looked at Mr Bishop; he was smiling like a predator would when he had caught his prey. She looked at Francois who winked at her again and smiled suggestively. She grabbed her parents who were smiling and marched them into the kitchen with Shane right behind them. Michael and Eve were in deep discussion and at the sight of Claire they sighed in relief. Claire had forgotten about her neck; however he mum had spotted the bandage.

"What happened to your neck, honey?" Her mother tried to take of the bandage, but Claire slapped her hand over it.

"Errr I just walked into a piece of metal that was sticking out and it only cut me a little." Claire lied as she looked at her housemates, willing them to go along.

"Have you had a tetanus shot?" Claire's father joined in, prying his eyes away from Shane.

"Err no, it wasn't deep." Claire replied, worrying about the slight to pale look of Michael.

"Oh my god, Claire! That's the most dangerous type; you must go to the hospital, look your father and I will take you now." Claire's mother reached for her purse.

"Oh you won't be leaving, none of you will." Everyone jumped at the sound of Francois' orders. "Claire, Mr Bishop would like a word with you." Claire looked at her housemates and they all shook their heads, but what choice did she have.

"Look, mum, dad. I will get a shot tomorrow, but now you need to go home. Get out of Morganville." Claire tried to push her parents out the kitchen door, but they weren't having any of it.

"Oh, we forgot to tell you Claire. We have sold our house and we are moving here, to Morganville! Isn't that exciting?" Claire's mum explained. Claire felt time freeze and she felt like she was going to faint, she probably looked like she was because Shane ran over and held on to her, stopping her from falling. He held on even though Claire's father was staring daggers towards Shane. Michael suddenly cried out, clutching his head. Eve rushed towards him holding him, not knowing what to do. Claire's parents were standing their helpless and Shane rushed to Michael's side. Claire was about to join him when she heard laughter from the next room, she ran out into the living room, ignoring the shouts of protests from Eve and Shane. She ran and saw Mr Bishop smiling at the kitchen and his two sidekicks laughing; when they saw her they stopped laughing but smirked instead.

"I knew that would make you come in her, young Claire. You are quite the clever one aren't you? I might have plans for you in the near future." Mr Bishop said, still smiling. Claire felt like she was in a room with circling sharks and Francois and Ysandre walked slowly around her, blocking her exit.

"Let Michael go. I'm here now what do you want?" Claire tried to stay calm but her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest.

"Haha, you get right to the point don't you, little human." Mr Bishop sat smiling at Claire like she was his dinner. "However, no human can tell me what to do, so therefore say goodbye to your vampire… friend, young Michael." Claire suddenly heard an ear-piercing scream coming from the next from that sounded like Michael.

"NOOOO! Look I'll do anything you want, just don't hurt him." Claire screamed, she could feel Francois right behind her, and in the next moment he ripped of her bandage and fresh blood dripped from the two puncture wounds that Amelie had left behind. He suddenly licked the drips on her neck and his tongue felt like a snakes. She was shaking uncontrollably as his fangs extended and was about to enter the holes when suddenly he cried out and fell to the floor. Claire turned and saw that Eve had hold of Ysandre by the hair with a silver knife at her throat and Shane held a silver-coated baseball bat in a homerun stance. Michael stumbled out of the kitchen and only then did Claire realise that the reason why Michael looked so pale from before was because there was two fresh puncture wounds at the side of his neck. Claire turned to look at Mr Bishop and realised he had a healthy flush to his skin as if he had just fed. Michael walked up to Mr Bishop and simply said,

"Get out of my house now!" Mr Bishop just laughed and stood up, the whole room went ice cold and everyone went silent. Mr Bishop walked up to Claire and said,

"Call the Founder and tell her that her father has come to visit. And while we wait you all can cook me and my entourage breakfast."

**So this is going through books 4-6 and next chapter I might do parts from those books **

**Read and Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Morganville Vampires or any of the characters! The awesome Rachel Caine does! Sadly (I would love to own Shane) ;D**

**I Want What I Can't Have**

**I'm going to skip a couple of books as you all know the story so there is no point in myself writing it out. I'm going to take this story in a different path instead of following Rachel Caine's way as then it will feel like it's my story, so sorry if you hate it.**

Chapter 10

Claire was lying on the soft, green grass looking up at the clear sky. There was no question in her mind asking "How did I get here" or "Why am I here"; she was just letting her mind drift. She always thought too much, she knew that, so that's why she was cherishing this sweet, secret pocket of tranquillity. The loneliness was interrupted by a figure walking towards her, she wasn't panicked as she knew exactly who it was; Shane. He was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans that hung low on his narrow hips. He walked towards her with his signature smile plastered on his face. Claire suddenly realised what she was wearing; a floating white dress that came up to her mid-thighs. Shane sat down beside her and leaned back on the grass to look at the sky; he was gorgeous, Claire thought. She stared at the way his brown, silky hair fell in uneven layers and the way his brown eyes had flecks of gold in them when the sun shone. Claire continued her search by tracing his defined cheekbones and strong jaw with her eyes. He had grown up since the first day they met, back then he was still growing out of the teenage stage, however now he looked more like a man with a twinge of immaturity in the way he acted; Claire loved that bit about him. His shirt raised up a bit as he put his arms behind his head, and Claire attached her eyes to his chiselled, golden abs; she saw his v-lines between his hips and realised he was looking at her with a humoured glint in his eyes.

"Like what you see?"

"Love it." She replied, noting the husky tone to his voice.

"You're staring." Shane continued to look up at the sky.

"I'm gazing."

"It's creepy."

"It's romantic." She replied.

He looked at her and smiled, however he looked back up at the sky.

"Hey!" Claire threw some grass at him and he turned over so fast, he was a blur. He ended up on top of her, looking down into her eyes. Claire closed her eyes and a second later she felt a soft brush of lips on her mouth; they were gone as quickly as they came. Claire opened her eyes and saw a devious grin, which could only belong to Shane. He raised his eyebrows and she decided to take matters into her own hands, she flipped them both over, knowing that Shane was letting her as she wouldn't have been able to move him if not. Now she was on top of him and gave him a seductive smile. Claire bent down slowly, her hair acting as a curtain around them and met his lips as he leaned upwards. Instead of a soft brush of the lips, this kiss was the complete opposite, their lips melted against each other. His hands were all over her body, he was gentle but she could feel his desire; his anticipation. She moved her hands up to his hair and felt his silky hair run through her fingers; he was touching her but not in places she needed him to touch her. He reached down and pulled off his shirt; Claire looked down at his chest and traced her hands all over his bare skin, she felt him shiver at her touch. He reached up to kiss her, however she pushed him back down, her legs were on either side of his waist and she reached down and pulled her dress off. He stared at her, taking her all in; from head to toe. He had never seen her like this before, he had always stopped it before it got too far, but it looks like she had finally changed his mind after ten months of frustration, from both of them. Shane sat up making them eye to eye.

"I love you, Claire." She replied by kissing him, making him lean back down. She took control, with one hand she raised his chin as they kissed and with the other hand she self-consciously reached for something behind him. He opened his eyes and raised one eyebrow and smiled seductively, she deepened the kiss and he groaned into her mouth. She pulled away from his lips and he opened his eyes just in time to see her plunge a knife in his chest.

Claire woke up and fell out of bed onto her hands and knees and started retching. This wasn't the first time she had that dream, but the effects it had on her afterwards were getting worst. She was shaking and sweating all over. It was just a dream, it was just a dream. She repeated those words to herself, as she finished dry heaving. Finally she reached up to check the time; three in the morning, the same time when she wakes up from the dream every night. She tried not to blatantly avoid Shane, but she knew he was worried, she knew that Michael and Eve were worried; Claire was worried. She went into the bathroom and turned on the shower, she needed a cold one to cool her sweaty and over-heated skin down. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw a ghost of a girl. She had dark circles around her eyes, which Eve would be proud of if it was makeup. Claire's eyes were bloodshot and vacant and her skin looked like she should be craving blood and being burnt by the sun. She had lost a bit of weight due to her loss of appetite and she barely ate dinner with the others; sneaking off to her bedroom to collapse on the bed, not to sleep as she was afraid, but to just lie there in the darkness. Even Myrnin seemed to know something is up due to the worried glances he throws in her direction as she stumbles and makes stupid mistakes. She climbed into the shower and cursed at the harsh coldness of the water on her skin, She got out and dried herself, she got dressed into her clothes that were now slightly too baggy. As she walked out and closed the door she ran into solid flesh; Shane.

"Déjà vu." Shane chuckled as he lightly traced his hands up and down her bare arms. He was wearing no shirt and Claire shivered at the sight of him and his touch. He moved closer to her and got her up against the wall, there was nowhere on either of their front bodies that weren't touching. "But this time you're all mine and I'm not acting like a complete dick." Shane whispered in her ear as he held her waist. He kissed behind her ear, where he knew was the spot that made her shiver, he was right. Claire let her head fall back against the wall as he kissed down her lips, when he got down to her chest he raised his head and she met him with her lips. The kiss started off gentle and agonisingly slow, but started to get more feverously as their bodies moved against each other. Claire forgot about everything and wrapped her legs around his waist, he then self-consciously grinded his hips onto her body. She moaned his name and moved her hands over his shoulders and back; their tongues fought for dominance as she reached up towards his face.

"Ouch!" Shane reached up to touch the long scratch down his cheek, it was bleeding a violent red and as he looked at his hand it was covered in blood. Claire stood up and stared in shock, she slowly looked down at her hand and saw Shane's blood on her fingernails. He looked at her and smiled, "Kinky, Claire." He walked towards her but she dodged him and still in shock walked away only looking back when she heard him whisper her name, his face was full of confusion and she turned quickly around and ran out the door with a tear in her eye.

She had no idea why she came here, but she was and there was no point going back home, so she knocked and opened the door. The room was dim and there was a fire going in the fireplace. The voice spoke with cool collectiveness that cut through Claire.

"Why have you come to me, little Claire?"

"I've been having these dreams."


End file.
